


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Dark, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, NSFW fic, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, dark themes, mature content, mentions of abuse, partial songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: "After all... home is where the heart is."The rain made it hard to hear, but deep down they all knew....those weren't happy words.-------------!Disclaimer: This is not a lighthearted fic. There will be heavy themes used (and mentioned), such as attempted suicied, self harm, abuse (physical, verbal,and alcohol), and blood. If this is not something you can handle please turn back now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
Relationships: Bakura Ryou & Yami Bakura, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Female Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s), Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine/Original Female Character(s), Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Original Character(s), Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem, Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin/Original Character(s), Yami Yuugi/Original Female Character(s), Yugi Muto/ Orignial Female Character(s)





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> !Disclaimer: This is not a lighthearted fic. There will be heavy themes used (and mentioned), such as attempted suicied, self harm, abuse (physical, verbal,and alcohol), and blood. If this is not something you can handle please turn back now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Putting this twice to make sure it gets out there

_ Just as I was about to take my shoes _

_ Off on the rooftop there I see _

_ A girl with ‘braided’ hair there before me _

_ Despite myself I go and scream _

  
  


“Hey! Don’t do it, please!”

Mai Valentine glances behind her at the voice. She blinks slowly in surprise. She wasn’t expecting anyone to come up here after her. A girl with black hair, brown eyes, and darkish skin was yelling at her not to jump. Why though?

_ Woah wait a minute _

_ What did I just say? _

_ I couldn’t care less either way. _

_ To be honest I was somewhat pissed. _

_ This was an opportunity missed. _

Mai stares blankly as the girl heaves a sigh.   
  


“What’s got you so beat up that life’s driven you to this option?” Mai breathes in before starting

_ The girl with ‘braided’ hair told me her woes. _

_ You’ve probably heard it all before. _

“I really thought that he might be the one. But then he told me he was done.”

The mystery girl plops down on the safe side of the fence. Mai looks at her before looking down.

_ FOR GOD’S SAKES PLEASE! _

_ Are you serious? I just can’t believe _

_ That for some stupid reason you got here before me! _

“Are you upset, because you can’t have what you wanted?”

_ You’re lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything! _

Mai chuckles.   
“I suppose I am.” The mystery girl shakes her head.

“You’re really about to end your life just because some idiot boy found some new shiny barbie doll?” Mai freezes. Who was this girl? She…. was right. Mai was going to jump off this roof just because someone broke her heart. She grits her teeth at the thought.

“You gonna stay on that side orrr?” Mai’s cheeks dust a slight pink hue. She hops back over to the side the other girl was sitting on.

“Hey. I’m Ali.” Mai sits next to her.   
“Mai Valentine.” She shakes hands with Ali. They both allow the wind and breeze to flow through their hair. After a solid minute.

“My parents are going to get worried….. Thanks.”   
  
_ “I’m feeling better, thank you for listening”  _

_ The girl with braided hair then disappeared.  _

  
  


Ali stares at the rooftop before sighing and walking down the stairs after Mai.    
“Welp, that was a missed opportunity….” She walks into the school, shutting the door to the roof behind her.

  
  


_ ‘Alright today’s the day.’ Or so I thought. _

_ Just as I took both my shoes off. _

_ There was but a girl short as can be. _

_ Despite myself I go and scream. _

Serenity Wheeler was softly crying before looking up, alarmed. Ali’s hair flutters in the wind as she creases her brow. Why was the sweetest girl in school about to commit suicide? Serenity doesn’t move at all as she stares at Ali, said girl approaches and sits down.   
“What’s eatin ya? What’s life done to push you to a point it’s not worth livin anymore?”

_ The petite girl told me her woes. _

_ You’ve probably all heard it before. _

“Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here.” Ali lowers her head as she stares at her feet.

_ FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE _

_ Are you serious? I just can’t believe _

_ That for some stupid reason you got here before me! _

“Even so, you’re still loved by everyone at home. There’s always dinner waiting at the table, ya know?” Serenity sniffles slightly. That was a good point. She hops back over to the safe side of the roof and sits next to Ali. The two sit in silence for a bit.

“I’m hungry”

_ Said the girl as she shed a tear. _

_ The girl, short as can be, then disappeared. _

_ And like that there was someone everyday. _

Ali gives a small smile, Yugi nods, giving her a hug before running off.

_ I listened to their tale.  _

_ I made them turn away. _

Class dragged on, and more students seemed to visibly become more out of it.

_ And yet there was no one who _

_ Would do this for me  _

_ No way I could, _

_ Let out all this pain. _

Ali slams her room door shut harshly as she hides in the corner. Her father yelling at her mother in an obvious all too well known drunken state.    
  
“LITTLE BITCH! WHO’S HOUSE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE SLAMMING DOORS IN?!”   
  
“ARTHUR PLEASE NO!”   
**_SMACK._ **

Ali sobs softly, curled up in the corner, begging that he’ll leave the house. Please… please…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ For the very first time there I see. _

_ Someone with the same pains as me _

_ Having done this time and time again _

**_He_ ** _ wore a yellow cardigan. _

Yami glances at Ali with an all too familiar expression of defeat. The same look she usually wore. A look that shows how you’ve given up entirely on life. That it’s truly not worth living anymore-

“I just wanna stop the scars that grow, everytime that I go home. That’s why I came up here instead.”   
  


_ That’s what the  _ **_boy_ ** _ in the cardigan said. _

_ Woah wait a minute what did I just say? _

_ I couldn’t care less either way. _

_ But in the moment I just screamed _

_ Something that I did not believe. _

“Hey… don’t do it, please..” Yami raises an eyebrow, confusion flashing over his feature. Ali’s knees wobble before she falls to them.

_ Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this  _ **_boy_ ** _ , oh this is new! _

_ For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew _

_ But even so, please just go away so I can't see _

_ Your pitiful expression is just too much for me! _

“I guess today is just not my day.” Yami hops back over to the roof, walking pass Ali with a sigh.

**_He_ ** _ looked away from me and then  _ **_he_ ** _ disappeared. _

  
  


_ There's no one here today, I guess it's time _

_ It's just me, myself and I _

_ There's no one who can interfere _

_ No one to get in my way here _

Ali gives a sigh to herself as she takes off her shoes. Glancing back at the door to go back inside the building with a sad smile.

_ Taking off my yellow cardigan _

_ Watching my braids all come undone _

_ This petite girl short as can be _

_ Is gonna jump now and be free _

A hand being wrapped around her wrist stops her from going over the fencing around the roof, before she can look back at who stopped her, she’s pulled into a hug.

Several thoughts ran through her head: angry ones, sad ones, confused ones.

And out came the only one she could get across.   
  
“Why?” It came out muffled as tears streamed down her face. A hand was placed into her hair as the person who stopped her speaks.

“Just returning the favor I suppose?” She blinks, more tears falling. 

_ Yami Muto. _

He leads her towards the fence as they both sit there. And then….

“So why do you want to end it all?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so when I said canon divergence in the tags. I meant like- basically throw canon out the window. Duel monsters is still a very big thing here, but uh... everyone has issues. 
> 
> For this fic Mai and Serenity both attend Domino High as students. 16-17 years of age. 
> 
> Again, this is not a very lighthearted fic, unlike my other shit. It’s dark and with depressing themes. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT TO MAKE FUN OF ANYONE! Suicide is a serious thing! It’s not funny to bully people, and harming others is horrible. If you’re feeling depressed or suicidal, please get help. Ending your own life is not the way. Stay safe everyone


End file.
